monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lehall
Welcome Hello! Please add your questions, comments and requests to this page and I will address them as quickly as possible. Thanks, Lehall 21:17, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Top ten list? Hi, I really want to post pictures with my choice of actors. But I don't really know how. Can you help? Half*Blood 02:17, December 3, 2010 (UTC)Half*Blood :Sure thing! First, and add all your images there first. :Then, when you click "Add to this list" (or "Edit" for a list that's already been made), write in the box the person's name and the image code, which looks like: :Hope that helps. Let me know if you have any more questions! -Lehall 18:15, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello I didn't know there would be a wiki for these great dolls ^_^. I wanted to ask you a question. Are you having a hard time finding any of the lines available at your local store? I could barely get the first release (Clawdeen being the main one) I had to order through ToysRUs. Do you know of any stores that can deliver even though a doll is not instock? -- Bunai82 (talk) 08:33, December 8, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for the comments! The word is that Mattel only ordered a certain number of dolls for distribution, not anticipating how huge the demand would be. So if you're willing to wait until Christmas is over, you should be able to find dolls easily. If you can't wait, you can try Justice (look for coupon codes if you order from here) or Atamaii (they're supposedly restocking soon - http://www.atamaii.com/monster-high.html). And there are probably dolls on ebay right now, if you're willing to pay. There is a Livejournal group where people chat about Monster High (all aspects, not just the dolls) and they often share when stuff gets restocked; the address is http://monster-high.livejournal.com. Hope that helps! -- Lehall 04:14, December 10, 2010 (UTC) HI Lehall- Saw your post on the community blog and just wanted to say hi! You've done an awesome job with this wiki so far!. I work for Wikia and wanted to suggest that you turn on Achivements for this wiki. They've been very sucessful at encouraging people to do more awesome edits and giving people some recognition for the great editing they've done. You can check them out on Twilight Wikior Glee Wiki to get a peak. I can enable these for you, just let me know. If there is anything else you need help on just shout. You can message me back here, I've added this to my watchlist so I know when you do! angies (talk) 20:16, December 9, 2010 (UTC) : Angies: Thank you for the kind words. I would love it if you could turn on achievements! I would really like to see more registered users signing up (we get a lot of drop-bys) and I think achievements would make a difference there. And I'll definitely contact you if I need anything else for the wiki! -- Lehall 04:14, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Done & Done, they are live.. You can customize them with unique names and images @ 'Special:AchievementsCustomize. '''Wishing you lots and lots of new editors :) angies (talk) 04:59, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh, and btw- I just looked at the traffic #'s for this wiki and this wiki has gotten over 7,000 visitors in November and December so far and over 30,000 pageviews, that's AWESOME for a wiki that's really only two months old. You must be doing a great job getting the word out and getting other site to link to you :) angies (talk) 05:27, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Ok, one more thing! The portal template your using on the main page doesn't work from an iphone or any mobile phone. We recently released a bunch of new image gallery options and suggest you replace the portal template with a gallery. It will make it much easier for others (who don't know wikicode) to help you keep it up to date too!). The other super neat option is the new released slider gallery. You can see it in action on the Smurfs Wiki (and you can create one by clicking the gallery icon on the editor toolbar). Let me know if you need any help with those... I am afraid I am getting a bit addicted to this wiki so you may see me here more often :) angies (talk) 17:59, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Oh, wow. First of all, thanks for setting us up with achievements and giving me the heads up on the slider - I'd seen them on other wikis but didn't know how to get to them! Both of those will make a big difference. Too bad I can't give myself retroactive awards, I'd have nearly all of them! Second, the stats...I had no idea it was that popular, and my mind is totally blown. The whole reason I started this was because there was a lot of info floating around and no single source of info, so I imagine a lot of other people were needing the same thing! The wiki is among the top Google hits for just about every Monster High search term, and sometimes it's the only result. Lastly, welcome to the wiki! It is totally addictive, and there's always new stuff to do, either new products coming out or background info to add (my next big project to tackle is making templates for all the various employees of Mattel and the animation company, etc. and ''then filling in all the info, ahhhh...). Looking forward to seeing you around! :) -- Lehall 03:21, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to say... Hi, and I really like this wiki, by the way. I have made an original character Breanna Beetlejuice and I hope you like it. :) Have a nice day Deleting Pages? Hello! I was just wondering if you knew about the Frankie Stien page, it's really the unnecessary and incorect Frankie Stein page. So I was wondering if you could delete it or something, since it's useless and wrong. Just wanted to ask because I figured if anyone could fix it, it would be you. Thanks, Cuckoo bananas 04:21, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Done! -Lehall 04:36, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : :Yay! Thank you! Cuckoo bananas 04:44, January 8, 2011 (UTC) This wiki I will not be on this wiki at all, don't message me. vamast says: why? XD :It looks like the person just happened to see some vandalism and corrected it, but didn't want to actually join the community. Thanks, drop-in-vandal-corrector! -Lehall 17:12, January 10, 2011 (UTC) : : :haha XD : :just trolling, u know..... XD : :n the toys kinda suck... Music Video? Okay, I fixed the Angela Duscio page. However, I have to ask why you titled the Fright Song music video as just Music Video? Don't you think that page should be properly titled "Fright Song music video"? I mean, just music video is more than kind of vague. What if they happen to make more music videos? I think you should correct that. It just seems very odd to me. Thanks, Cuckoo bananas 03:56, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :That makes sense, and I'll change it! The reason it's all so basic is that when I was first setting everything up, I did the character profiles, etc. in as much detail as possible, and left the other stuff pretty vague. Merchandise, Mattel, Franchise, etc. are all extremely simple. I do intend to do a bit of restructuring and shuffling of those sections so that they're as detailed as the rest, but things are pretty hairy atm so I haven't had a chance post-holidays. But because you've brought it up, I'll try to work on it this week. :) Since you're familiar with the structure of the wiki, do you have any ideas? -Lehall 06:33, January 11, 2011 (UTC) monster high hi im new to this wiki so i like monster high and my fave character is clawdeen wolf Diaries I wanted to know if you can link the Frankie Stien SDCC diary on the diary page? I don't really understand how this whole system works : Yes, I'll definitely do that. I'm also going to rename that page so that I can include it in the info about the doll itself (Merchandise) and the character info (Frankie's profile, the other diaries, etc), but there should be an automatic redirect to the new one. Also, you should sign up for an account, you have valuable stuff to contribute! -Lehall 23:50, January 14, 2011 (UTC) So I take it you figures out I was the one who posted the SDCC stuff huh? Oc, or canon Character sibling's I have created a sibling character for most of the main characters except clawdeen, holt/jackson, and ghoulia. I was wondering if I have to put OriginalCharacter: infront of there name. :Yes, you do. That is so that nobody confuses them for an official, Mattel-created character. Hii (: I just wanted to say Hii Ghoulfriend!!!!!!! because your the #1 person on this wiki and i wanted to get the stamp soo Hii and Byee Ghoulfriend :D Madam_Degrassi8 17:44, January 23, 2011 (UTC)Madam_Degrassi8Madam_Degrassi8 17:44, January 23, 2011 (UTC)